Work for Fire
Work for Fire is a story in the Ty Incorporated series. Roles Starring: Snip and Flip Featuring: Mystic, Nip and Magic Appearing: Rescue and Dotty Synopsis The Ty friends go to the Ty Land Fire Department to learn about fire safety; everyone is excited except for Snip who is nervous about going in (and also has a problem with her nose). They go into the Fire Department and are greeted by Dotty. Dotty's brother, Rescue, begins to explain about fire safety. He starts off by explaning the causes of fire and uses a cloth covered in gasoline as a demonstration. He lights the cloth and it catches fire; he drops it on the table, which also catches fire. Smoke comes out of the fire, and while everyone else ducks and covers, Rescue inhales all of the smoke and coughs it all out, getting it everywhere. Snip is unable to breathe and inhales thrice, accidentally smelling the smoke. She inhales and sneezes, blowing Rescue to the wall and also blowing away all of the smoke. The Siamese cat apologizes and thinks it is her fault as she destroyed the wall, but Rescue says that the incident happens often. In the next lesson, Rescue explains why no one should light a rocket indoors. He does so, but when the rocket takes off and explodes in the sky, fire spreads to the entire fire deparment. Everyone is forced to escape. Everyone makes it outside, and Mystic uses her unicorn powers to levitate a fire hose and try to spray the fire. Unfortunately, she doesn't look and sprays Flip instead. Flip is mad even though the unicorn apologizes. Flip goes over to a box that is to be opened in case of a fire. She tries multiple times to open the box to no avail. She soon gives up, but when Magic asks if she has tried saying "Open Sesame," the box opens automatically, much to everyone's surprise. Flip finds a pepper shaker, and wonders what she is supposed to do with it. She then gets a plan to use the pepper shaker to make someone sneeze hard enough to blow out the fire. It turns out that no one, not even Flip herself, has powerful sneezes, except for Snip. Flip shakes pepper into Snip's nose and she sneezes hard enough to blow the fire out. Everyone is happy that the fire is out, until Nip points out that the fire department has been destroyed, much to everyone's shock and to Snip's embarrassment. Mystic then says that the town will have to build another one. Original story "It was a perfectly sunny spring day in Ty Land. The sun was shining, the sky was perfectly blue and the Ty friends were going to the Ty Land Fire Department to learn about fire safety. Mystic, Flip, Magic, Nip and Snip were all there together. They were all excited (including Nip, who was normally nervous about going on trips), except for Snip who, unlike all the other trips she had been to, was nervous about going in. She had never been to or inside of a fire department before. But that wasn't even close to the reason why she was nervous. She was nervous because she had pyrophobia, meaning she had a fear of fire. She couldn't handle it, not even in fiction. "Snip rubbed her black nose with her left paw. Something had been bothering her nose the whole time she and the others went to the fire department. She didn't know what it was; all she knew was that it wasn't coming from her cat hair, and also that it wasn't coming from any of the other cats' cat hair. Anyway, something was wrong with her nose--it had become very sensitive today, and it was really bothering her. "Anyway, she stopped rubbing her nose and the Ty friends went into the fire department. Snip nervously followed suit. "The Ty friends walked into the fire department and stopped when they reached two Dalmatians, one male and one female. The male Dalmatian's name was Rescue and the female one's name was Dotty. They were both white dogs that had black spots all over their bodies, and both had blue eyes. They were identical twins, with Rescue being the older Dalmatian and Dotty being the younger. To tell them apart, Dotty wore a red collar as well as a pink bow on her right ear, and Rescue wore nothing more than a blue collar. Dotty was the first to speak to the Ty friends. 'Welcome to the Ty Land Fire Department. My name is Dotty the Dalmatian, and this is my older brother Rescue,' Dotty said. "'Good day to you,' Rescue said. Rescue walked over to the Ty friends. 'I will teach you about fire safety. Let's start off with the typical causes of fire,' he said. "The Ty friends listened to every word as Rescue began. 'You see, fires don't come straight out of nowhere. They are usually caused by something flammable,' the male Dalmatian said this as he walked over to a table. 'When something is flammable, it means that it can easily burn. If something that is flammable comes in contact with a flame, you will have a fire. This is a cloth that has been covered in gasoline.' "As he said the last sentence, he pointed to a cloth on the table and a box of gasoline that said cloth had been soaked in. Rescue picked up the cloth and took out a lighter. 'And if you use a lighter on this cloth, it will instantly burn,' Rescue said before he set the cloth on fire with the lighter. Right after he did this, the cloth immediately was set alight. Rescue dropped the cloth and it landed on the table, causing the table to catch fire. Smoke started drifting out of the fire. "The Ty friends saw this and immediately ducked for cover. Then, Rescue took a huge, three-second inhale to get rid of the smoke and coughed it all out three seconds later. The smoke went everywhere. "Snip (who was on both hands and knees on the floor) didn't realize this. She couldn't breathe because there was too much smoke in the air. 'Can't... breathe...' she said, and inhaled through her nose three times, trying to breathe. Unfortunately she smelled the smoke, and her nose didn't like that at all. As earlier explained in the story where her nose was very sensitive, she began to sneeze. Unlike her previous sneezes, she couldn't stop this one. 'Ahhh... ahhh... AHHH... ahhh...ahhh...AHHH...CHOOOO!' "The force of the sneeze blew Rescue directly into the wall, leaving a dog-shaped hole in it. It also blew all the smoke away so everyone could breathe. You could tell that Snip was looking very embarrassed. 'Bless you, Snip, that was a really big sneeze you did there,' Nip said, being the polite cat he was. 'Thank you kindly, Nip,' Snip said, rubbing her nose on her right paw and sniffling a little. 'This is all my fault. Now they have to pay thousands of dollars to pay for this accident. I am so sorry.' 'No, it's okay,' Rescue said. 'It happens all the time.' "In the next lesson, the Ty friends stood at a room in the fire department. Rescue stood still with a giant rocket. 'For lesson two, I will explain why you should not light a rocket indoors. The ceiling will take major damage,' Rescue said. He lit the fuse of the rocket with a lighter and the rocket flew off into the sky through both the ceiling and the roof of the fire department. It exploded in the sky with a bang. "Unfortunately, the fire from the rocket spread to the entire place. All of the Ty friends panicked, but Snip was more scared of the fire than everyone else. The animals quickly ran out of the fire department. "Once they made it outside, Mystic used her unicorn powers to levitate the hose and tried to put the fire out. She sprayed what she thought was the fire but sprayed Flip instead. Flip didn't like this at all. Her fur was completely wet and soaked. The white cat was mad at Mystic for doing this even though spraying her was unintentional. "Flip shook the water off her body and ran over to a pole. On the pole was a box that said "Open in case of fire." Flip got out an axe and tried to break the box open with it, but the blade of the axe fell off. Next she tried blasting the box with a cannon, but the cannonball bounced back and hit the cannon, which hit Flip. She finally used a wrecking ball to break open the box but that didn't work either. She gave up as the other Ty friends ran over to her. 'It's no use. I can't get that thing open,' Flip said. "Have you tried saying 'Open Sesame?' Magic asked. Right after Magic said this, the box opened automatically, much to everyone's surprise. They looked over at the box. "Inside of the box was a shaker of pepper. The base was brown, the top silver, and there was the word 'PEPPER' in black on the shaker. Flip picked up the pepper shaker with her paws. 'A pepper shaker? What are we supposed to do with this, make someone sneeze with this?' she wondered aloud. Then she had an idea. 'Maybe if we can make anyone do a really big sneeze with this, we can put out the fire," she said, before turning to the rest of her friends. "Which one of you has powerful sneezes?' 'Not me,' Magic said. 'I don't,' Nip said. 'Me neither,' Mystic said. "Flip was at a loss. 'Well, that's it. We're out of ideas. There's nothing we can do,' Flip said. 'Unless...' The white feline turned over to Snip. Flip had remembered that Snip had a sensitive nose. If she could use the pepper on Snip, her sneeze could put out the fire. The Siamese cat looked around nervously just before the white cat grabbed her and put her on the ground. Flip outstretched Snip's black nose and shook the pepper shaker into it. "Snip's nose began to twitch and turn from its normal black color to an irritated red. Snip began to sneeze and just like her last sneeze, she made no attempt in holding it back. As Snip started to inhale, the other animals took cover and covered their ears. Snip must have been allergic to the pepper because the resulting sneeze was impossibly huge. It was even bigger than the last one. 'AHHHHH... AHHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!' "The extremely powerful sneeze was strong enough to blow out the fire in the fire department. Unfortunately, the fire department had already burned down, and all that was left was a giant pile of ashes. "Snip rubbed her nose on one of her paws as the Ty friends were happy that the fire had been put out. 'Snip, you did it. We'll never see the fire again,' Flip said. 'And we'll never see the fire department again, either,' Nip said. He pointed at the pile of ashes where the fire department used to be. Everyone was shocked, and Snip was embarrassed. 'Now we have to pay the town to build another one,' Mystic said. 'Wah-wah-wahhh,' Magic did a little 3-note losing horns sound. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Rescue and Dotty. *This is the first story to have sneezing in it (albeit from Snip). *In this story, Snip sneezes twice--once from smoke and again from pepper. *Snip has a sensitive nose through the duration of the entire story. Category:Ty Stories